


A day at the pool

by OmoFiction



Series: John and Briana omo stories [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Omorashi, Swimming, Wetting, non-sexual omo, shy character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmoFiction/pseuds/OmoFiction
Summary: John goes swimming at Briana's house, and his shyness gets the better of him.
Series: John and Briana omo stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976521
Kudos: 7





	A day at the pool

It was the first of June. The weather was hot and the sky cloudless. There wasn't the slightest breeze to ruffle the leaves on the trees. John whistled a tune to himself as he walked down the sidewalk on his way to Briana's house. He was a senior in high school, but he wouldn't be for much longer. Graduation was in a week. He'd be going to community college in the fall. He was a little nervous about it. But at least Briana would be there with him. The thought of having his best friend by his side made anything seem less intimidating. He was going swimming at her house today. He walked faster as he turned onto her street. She was waiting for him on her front porch. She was wearing a dark purple one piece swimsuit. Her long brown hair hung loose down her back. John thought she looked very cute, but he didnt say so. He had had a crush on her for a long time now, but he'd never admitted it to her for fear of ruining their friendship. What if she didnt like him back and it made everything awkward? He didnt want to risk it.

"Hi, John," she said with a broad grin.

"Hi Briana," he said, grinning back.

"Ready to swim?" she asked.

"of course!" He said. He pulled off his t shirt and stood in just his cobalt blue swim trunks. Both of them got in the pool. They spent a couple of hours racing each other, splashing, and taking turns throwing dive sticks for the other to retrieve. After a while, John needed to pee. But he ignored it and continued swimming.

A little while later, John suddenly realized that he needed to pee quite badly. He had been having so much fun that he hadn't noticed how much his need had grown. He got out of the pool, saying to Briana, "I'm just going to the bathroom. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Okay," said Briana.

John walked quickly to the door, turned the knob, and opened the door. But Briana's mother called from inside the house, "neither of you are coming inside until you dry off. I don't want you dripping on the carpet."

He sighed. Maybe she would have let him if he'd told her that it was an emergency, but he didnt try it. An 18 year old was supposed to be able to hold it for the few minutes it would take for his bathing suit to dry. It couldn't be long, in this weather, could it? He crossed his legs tightly.

Briana had now gotten out of the water and was coming toward him. She noticed how he had his legs crossed. She wondered why he hadn't gone, since he obviously had to go so badly.

John wanted to hold himself, but he couldn't act so childish where she could see him.

"Why didnt you go to the bathroom?" she asked him.

"Your mom said to dry off before I came in," he told her.

"You know she'll let you in if you tell her it's an emergency, right?" Briana asked.

"I cant tell her that. It's embarrassing." he said. " I can hold it. My bathing suit is already starting to dry."

Briana had her doubts about that, but she didnt say so. She didnt want to embarrass him further. She secretly thought his shyness was adorable. She tried to think of some way to help him.

"You can go out here," she told him. "I promise I won't look."

He shook his head. He couldn't go in her presence. He just couldn't. "I can hold it." He said. "Just five more minutes, and maybe my suit will be dry enough that I can go inside."

Five minutes passed. They seemed to pass very slowly. Then, John attempted to go into the house. He took one step forward and felt a little pee come out. Another step, and a small stream trickled down one leg. Then he stood helplessly as the floodgates opened. His pee darkened his blue swim trunks and pattered onto the concrete patio he was standing on. He looked down in embarrassment. He felt his face heat up and knew it was red. "I'm sorry." He said quietly.

Briana looked at John. He looked so adorable and vulnerable. She stepped forward and wrapped Her arms around him. "It's okay," she said. "Don't worry about it. No harm done." And on impulse, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him gently. He stared at her for a moment afterward with an unreadable expression on his face, and She grew suddenly afraid that she had overstepped her boundaries. "I'm sorry," she said. "Maybe I shouldnt have done that."

He responded to that by leaning down and kissing her. He said, afterwards, "I've liked you for a long time. But I didnt know if you liked me back. I'm so glad you do."

And they smiled at each other and spent the rest of the day together.


End file.
